


Eleonora NON è gelosa

by Invisible_38



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Ex, F/M, Jealousy, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_38/pseuds/Invisible_38
Summary: La mia prima fanfiction Incantava. Spero vi piaccia.
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Eleonora NON è gelosa

_“Ciao! Come va? Sono a Roma, So che non ci sentiamo da molto, ma mi piacerebbe rivederti. Che ne dici di un aperitivo uno di questi giorni?_ ”

Eleonora continuava a guardare con sguardo truce il messaggio appena comparso sullo schermo di Edoardo, cercando di reprimere quel fastidioso senso di gelosia che le stava invadendo lo stomaco e il petto intero.  
Nonostante stessero insieme da molto tempo e sapesse benissimo che il suo fidanzato non la stesse tradendo – sembrava davvero troppo innamorato per accorgersi del fatto che esistessero un altro miliardo di ragazze oltre a lei - la giovane non poteva fare a meno di provare un pizzico di gelosia al pensiero di tutte le relazioni (stabili o meno) di Edoardo prima di lei. Sapeva che non era una cosa giusta, ma era più forte di lei.  
“Mi hai chiamato?” chiese il ragazzo, non appena entrò nella stanza quasi di corsa.  
Ogni volta che la sua principessa chiamava, lui era pronto a scattare.  
“Si” poi, senza aggiungere nulla, passò il telefono ad Edoardo.  
Il ragazzo lesse il messaggio, corrugando leggermente la fronte, rialzò lo sguardo verso la propria fidanzata e il suo volto si aprì in uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi misti a risata.  
“E?”  
“E cosa?”  
“Sei gelosa?”  
Eleonora si sentì avvampare.  
“Io non sono gelosa” sbottò indignata, mentre Edoardo cercava in tutte le maniere di non scoppiare a ridere per la situazione assurda che si era venuta a creare. Davvero Eleonora non aveva ancora capito che lei era l’unica donna della sua vita?  
“A no?” rincarò la dose.  
“Assolutamente no” confermò la ragazza.  
“Quindi se…”  
Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, con tutta probabilità di Edoardo Incanti sarebbe rimasto solo un cumulo di cenere. Senza farsi scoraggiare, il ragazzo si sedette accanto alla fidanzata, le spostò con dolcezza una ciocca di capelli e disse: “Ok, allora le rispondo”  
Poi, prima che Eleonora potesse in qualche modo fermarlo, Edoardo rispose alla sua ex: _“Ciao. Scusa, ma non penso che sia una buona idea. La mia ragazza NON è gelosa.”_

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima fanfiction Incantava. Spero vi piaccia.


End file.
